


同栖

by omniaxvanitas



Category: Fung Wan | Storm Riders (Movies), 风云｜Storm Riders
Genre: M/M, 傻白甜, 同居生活小日常, 就是想开车, 没营养
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-01-13 17:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omniaxvanitas/pseuds/omniaxvanitas
Summary: 现代AU，同居日常段子集合





	1. 厨艺

厨艺，是要练的。

聂风觉得自己厨艺不行，只是缺乏训练的缘故，并非他天生缺乏这方面的才能——他一直都很坚定的认为，自己被一众师兄弟姐妹们叫做“厨房杀手”是他们夸大其词，是他们在玩梗，虽然那次聚餐他心血来潮下厨却把盐当糖、把青菜烧成人参状的炭，吃得一干人等表情丰富兼差点食物中毒，那是他的错他不否认，但不能因此就否决了他进厨房的权利！

聂家的少爷不会烧饭做菜，原也不是什么稀奇事，就算不会也饿不死他。但要往深里讲，是他的童年经历让他对下厨这事心态复杂。其实他爹的厨艺非常棒，聂人王能为了心爱的女人“洗手作羹汤”，尤其一手爱妻粥煲得是特别得好，奈何也就是因为聂人王过于顾家疏于事业成了“胸无大志”的男人而被他野心勃勃的妻子不待见，最终，被绿了。幼年时父母离异家庭崩溃对聂风造成的伤害与深远影响，有时甚至连他自己也未必意识得到。他成了与他爹截然相反、厨艺相当差的男人，难说不是有童年阴影的影响。

只是，现在的他，却很想很想把厨艺练起来，因为，他想要与深爱的人一起，构建一个属于他们自己的『家』。

可能会出乎很多人的意料，步惊云有着中等偏上的厨艺水平，或许这也和他的身世戚戚相关，自幼失怙，养父病死得也早，从来都是一个人过的他必须得养活自己。因此很自然的，聂风搬来与他同居后，一直都是步惊云担任做饭的重任。可是，说好了从今后事事都要两个人一起分担，聂风不想再做只是饭来张口的少爷。

厨房中漫着米香，煮着粥的锅里传来沸腾的水声，一时走神的聂风终于回过神，立刻手忙脚乱地将火势调小，又按食谱书上说的将拌好的瘦肉倒入米锅中，却因动作力道太大，溅起的水花烫到了手，烫得青年差点跳脚——做饭真的很难啊！

开了龙头用凉水冲着烫伤处，没冲一会儿聂风就想起鸡腿菇还没洗没切，于是匆匆抓起一根长长的鸡腿菇放龙头下一起冲洗。菇身上沾着些黑黑的不知道是不是土屑，于是用手撸起粗长的菇身想洗掉脏东西，才撸了两把，聂风的面上就突然泛起红晕……这根菌菇的形状配上这个动作，呃……他竟然会产生那样的联想，太羞耻了！

可是，刚巧抓在手里的这根菌菇，长得就是很像那啥那啥……脸更红了，不由自主地就想起那个人——他师兄还没回到家，他原本是打算赶在云师兄回来前把晚饭做好的，如今饭还没做好，自己竟心猿意马起来，太、太不像话了……

只是，糟糕的念头一旦开了闸，就不是他所能控制的了。昨天晚上某些少儿不宜的画面走马灯似的在脑中自动播放起来，想起他握过的某根比这菌菇粗壮硬热得多的东西的触感，聂风突然好想捂脸，他是不是该为自己的“不知羞耻”哭一哭？

可是他就是没办法否认喜欢步惊云的心情，是步惊云让他明白他并没有失去爱人的能力，也是步惊云让他明白直面自身的欲望并不是什么该觉得羞耻的事。虽然聂风还是有点不能接受如今的自己看到一根菌菇都能……咳咳，可是这样想着，思念那个人的心情却越发的强烈。老天，他们才分开了多久？

大概生起了自己的气，将洗好的菌菇按在砧板上，聂风几乎是泄愤般地举起菜刀，颇有些要斩断烦恼根一了百了的气势。不过下刀前，他还是犹豫了一小下，好像他手里按着的真的是那根能让他既痛苦又快活的东西似的。噗嗤——聂风终于忍不住为自己幼稚的举动和荒唐的念头笑出了声。这切的都还不是黄瓜呢，要是以后见到柱状食材都胡思乱想一番耽误进度，那他的厨艺还怎么进步？

于是手起刀落，当当当几下将害他胡思乱想的菌菇彻底分了个尸，但是一不小心，最后一下削到了手指——疼！

“快给我看。”

不知何时出现在厨房里的男人一把抓住聂风的手，见到流血的手指，眉一皱，直接将青年受伤的手指含入自己口中。

“云师兄？！” 突如其来的举动惹得聂风惊叫了一声，“你什么时候回来的？”怎么都没有声音让他察觉到呢？

“……在你拿着那根鸡腿菇走神的时候。”舔掉伤口溢出的血，放开聂风后急急去找创可贴的步惊云一边答话。

这意有所指的回答让聂风刷一下涨红了俊脸——他师兄有特异功能的！步惊云总是能看出他心中在想什么的，方才自己的胡思乱想也一定是被云师兄看出来了，啊啊啊啊这让他还怎么做人！

心中乱慌的聂风于是整个人都傻呆呆地任由着步惊云抓着他的手，替他冲洗了伤口又上好了创可贴。见他师弟一副欲哭无泪半晌都没敢接话的委屈模样，步惊云反先笑了，笑得却是温和宠溺。在外头，这个男人总被人说冷面冷心不好亲近，唯独在他风师弟面前，他才会不加掩饰地表露出喜怒哀乐的情绪。

“粥在锅里，你在这里，我先吃哪个？”

从没料到能从步惊云的口中听到这种调侃的套路话，聂风先是一愣，随即忍俊不禁绽开明媚笑颜。他伸出双臂，开心地给回到『家』的师兄一个大大的拥抱。

“那么云师兄想先吃哪个呢？”


	2. 餐前甜点

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一丢丢小破车  
> 重贴  
> 修改了一些细节

步惊云皱着眉头，聂风有点心虚。步惊云正捉着他的双手仔细地看，除了切伤，手上烫红的地方也被师兄发现了。 虽还说不上到『烫伤』的地步，不过一想到这些大大小小的『伤』大抵都能成为他是个“家事白痴”的佐证，聂风就觉得有点泄气。

“慢慢来。”皱着眉的男人终于开口，“你已经有很大的进步，但欲速则不达。”步惊云抬起他烫得有些发红的那只手放到嘴边，非常轻柔地吻了吻，疼惜之意并不需尽用言语表达，简单的触碰，比什么止痛伤药都管用。

不过比起温柔的吻，云师兄对自己的努力的肯定更让聂风觉得心头温暖。最早开始学厨艺受伤的时候，步惊云不是没有提出过“不要勉强”、做饭让他来就行的建议，但在聂风明确表示自己一定要摘掉厨房杀手的名头和练成厨艺的决心之后，他便再没说过任何可能打击到他信心和积极性的话。不管做什么事，他师兄总是愿意尊重他的意愿，而他给予他的支持也并非一味盲目宠溺，比如像这样理性的适时提醒，总也能把有时钻进牛角尖的他导回正途。

能和云师兄成为灵魂伴侣，聂风觉得，这是他这辈子遇到最幸运的事。

更不要说，步惊云是个『各方面』能力都十分出色的情人。 

流连于纤长手指间的轻吻渐渐带上了情色的意味，昭示着他师兄不错的心情，虽然有时候聂风蛮痛恨自己那个在步惊云面前动不动就脸红的毛病，此刻果然还是不受控制地感觉到脸颊微烫起来。他的『兴致』也是很容易就被云师兄带起来的呢……

“方才拿着那根鸡腿菇的时候，你在想什么？”

低沉磁性的声音贴在耳边响起，聂风只觉眼皮一跳，烫热烧到了耳根子。云师兄什么时候已经贴得这么近了？没被握住的那只手顶着坚实胸膛，想推也推不开。虽然仍免不了有些心思被拆穿的羞恼，他还是诚实坦白地回答了步惊云。

“在想师兄。”

“怎么想？”

步惊云的身体靠得更近，步步紧逼的追问听起来就『不怀好意』。他一只大掌托住聂风的颌侧，轻抬起俏脸，另一手绕到师弟后脑，解开聂风为做家事而随意绑起一把的马尾，乌黑如瀑的柔顺长发当即散开，万缕风情披落肩头。

聂风可不傻，他知道自家师兄也有恶趣味，步惊云就喜欢看他害羞的样子。诚然，要他把那种没羞没臊的话说出口，他还是会很纠结，可那不代表对于师兄的『调戏』他就完全束手无策。

“就是……那样想……”

避开师兄的目光，手指隔着布料勾勒饱满胸肌的线条，然后逐渐向下滑落，拖着指尖抚过腹肌，再往下…… 

手掌覆上步惊云已明显鼓胀起来的胯下，轻轻按了按，摩挲两下，不吝给出含蓄又大胆的性暗示。几个月前的自己或许会为他现在的『放荡形骸』感到震惊与羞愧，但此刻的他，比起羞涩，心中装满更多的却是愉悦与期待。

果然，箍在腰上的力道突然一紧，人被彻底带入男人怀中，与高大的男人贴身相抵。步惊云垂了首，作势就要来吻他的风师弟。

但是他没吻到聂风。

“…………”

自家师弟笑意盈盈地望着他，修长手指夹着一颗樱桃番茄抵在他的唇上，阻碍了他的亲吻。危险地眯起眼，张开嘴，顺势咬破他师弟往他口中推的小番茄。

“粥还没好，师兄先吃些别的垫垫。”

长发青年狡猾地脱了身，灵动地踏着舞步般在狭小空间中转了个圈，转身将切好的菌菇倒入粥锅中，他可不是做事半途而废的人。

“嗯。”

听见师兄不置可否地哼了哼，聂风未及转身，就只见步惊云伸手将煮粥的火调成微火慢炖，同时一把将他从身后抱住，撩开耳边长发，贴耳低语——

“确实想先吃点别的。”

男人的声音变得异常低哑。浑身一热，看来这个欲迎还拒的游戏是玩不下去了，聂风只能任由步惊云抱着他，将他的身体压抵上另一边的案台。

案台上摆放的正是那一盆洗干净的小番茄，原是准备作蔬菜沙拉用的，他师兄弟俩饮食上的习惯本来不尽相同，步惊云更喜肉食，但在他的影响下对于菜蔬素食也都已来者不拒。这不，他师兄一边箍着他的腰不肯放，一边伸手从盆中拿起又一颗鲜红可爱的小番茄。聂风好奇地回头看他师兄，正好见到男人咬住樱桃番茄，黑亮眼中闪过似笑非笑的光。

气息突然贴得好近，唇瓣触到小番茄有些凉凉的表皮，不自觉地微张开了口，那颗小巧的果实被男人的舌尖推着就往他口中送来。面上又是一红，平时总是看似一本正经的云师兄，要玩起情趣来，根本就让他招架不住。圆润的小果实被夹裹在两条舔舐交缠的舌肉间推来搡去，异物介入使今次的舌吻更多了份另类的新鲜感，令聂风再顾不上身体被半扭着的不适，甚至更未察觉他师兄越摸越往下的大掌已经抽开了他的腰带，松开了他的裤头……

“唔！”

半勃起的分身被握住的同时，小番茄忽被步惊云锋利的犬齿咬破，甘甜可口的番茄汁顿时流入聂风口中，又因他毫无防备，不少红色汁液从他嘴角溢出，步惊云便伸了舌尖，来回舔舐他的嘴角与唇瓣，再将剩下的汁液送入他的口中，以舌搅乱汁液涎液，动作黏腻色情得使他被男人圈握的分身立刻又涨大几分。

“哈……哈……云师兄……嗯——”

茎身被温热大掌套弄，聂风的分身很快就完全挺立，阴茎冠首上的每一个处敏感点都被步惊云拿捏在指尖，力道适中地刺激着。迅速席卷身体占满意识的快感令聂风失去了侧身与步惊云继续唇舌交缠的力气，他只能双手撑着案台，在混乱的喘息中享受着师兄再一次带给他的快乐。

“以后，既然穿了围裙，就不要再穿别的了。”

长裤与内裤还在被不断往下拉扯，耳边男人的声音带着些不耐，教聂风面颊发烫的同时有些想发笑——想玩果体围裙play就直说！呃，等等，师兄这确实算是直说了……哼，那么以后云师兄下厨的时候，也不许他穿别的，只戴围裙……脑中突然浮现出步惊云裸体穿围裙的画面：粉红色的小围裙肯定是怎么都无法遮盖那虬结的臂膀、厚实的背脊、粗壮的大腿、还有完美的屁股……遐想超速奔腾，聂风只觉一个把持不住，差点就精关失守射了出来。太过分了，这个师兄太过分啦，在他脑中种下这样的画面，好、好想看实物啊怎么办……

可怜长发青年完全没了自己才是猎物的自觉，正自YY自家师兄的裸体围裙，忽觉后庭传来熟悉的润湿感，冰冰凉滑腻腻，私密处很快就被这种湿润感涂满，跟着便感到一根手指正欲破门而入。

诶、诶——？！

瞥到眼被打开的抽屉，还有步惊云手中拿着的那管K-Y……他、他师兄到底什么时候竟然在厨房里放了这种东西？！

『蓄谋已久』四个大字从脑海中闪过，可聂风还来不及抗议，腰就一软，昨夜方承欢过的小穴完全无法抗拒入侵者的再度造访，甚至不管主人的意愿，先一步欣喜地含住两根沾满润滑液前来开拓的手指。他的身体早就被步惊云调教得一旦被这样触碰就会柔软下来，甚至下意识地就翘起臀，想让他的师兄能进得更深入……

只是，第一次在厨房里做，还是好有禁忌感。

踢掉碍事的裤管，一条光裸的长腿被曲起抬高，上半身亦被师兄推着按贴在案台冰冷的台面上，乌色长发凌乱散在背上，开出妖冶诱人的花。步惊云要从后面进入他——因为看不见男人的动作，期待的同时他的心亦因莫名的不安而颤动，将那被步惊云进入的感觉成倍放大，那种淫靡的窒息感，每每让他眼角溢出水色的泪，身体却是心甘情愿，渴望更多被他师兄侵犯蹂躏的堕落感。

“啊、啊、云师兄、好快、太快了……嗯啊、啊啊！”

步惊云一上来就晃动得极猛极快，聂风只觉眼前发黑，这感觉太疯狂了……他们在厨房里，就这样，像野兽一样交合，太疯狂了……

屁股被揉捏着提得更高，那圈可怜的穴肉再次被男人的硕物撑得满满当当，在被肏弄的强烈刺激下不由自主地节律脉动，似不舍男人离开般地裹缠攀咬着步惊云的男根，令男人亦情不自禁地爆出声声低喝。

被强劲的律动撞击得一颠一颠的身体，从内部传来阵阵撩人的酸麻痒意，聂风难耐地曲起手指紧抠无机质的台面——想要师兄顶撞『那个』地方，想要再尝那种销魂蚀骨、仿佛身体都要被弄坏的快感，可是今天的云师兄真的太坏了，就好似偏偏故意在避开那里，折磨他，不让他畅快，只等着他向他求饶……

“呜、师兄，那里……要、那里……呜呜，云师兄……给我……”

被步惊云凶猛肏干得头昏脑胀，哪儿还顾得上什么矜持自尊，满心满脑只想重温之前无数次云师兄给予过他的极乐，即使吟叫声中带上了撒娇意味十足的甜腻鼻音，放荡得不成样子，他也管不了那么多了。反正那个人是步惊云。正因为那个人是步惊云。

而他云师兄到底是心疼他的。其实面对放了开对着自己撒娇的师弟，步惊云又哪来那么多自制力，在聂风第一声求饶时就软了心，腰上力道一个停顿，重新调整角度与力量，再开带上技巧的肏插，浅入浅出着意攻击起师弟体内那丛敏感神经。他可不是徒有『器大』，作为一个出色的绝世好攻，更重要的是『活好』。

“啊啊！嗯！嗯！啊！师兄、啊啊啊、师兄！”

聂风的呻吟很快变了调，高亢得近乎喊叫，人被步惊云肏弄得几近自我全失。长发青年的身体汗出如浆，在步惊云的身下不可自控地抽搐痉挛，含着步惊云硕物的后庭原本节律性的收缩突然变成猛烈的紧缩，直咬得步惊云同样嘶吼不断——就快要到了，但，不够，还是不够，他还没尝够他师弟内里的湿软销魂，他的宝贝师弟，他怎么要都要不够，不想停，还不能停——

“风……风……风……”

风师弟——

听到雄浑的低音深情唤着自己的名字，聂风猛然睁开满含水气的眼睛，全身一震，一瞬间登顶极乐高潮。


End file.
